A motor vehicle trim part having a lighting system is described in the following, which trim part comprises a screen that is permeable to light at least in portions and has a visible face, furthermore at least one illuminating element, which is arranged on the opposite side of the visible face of the screen, and at least one light guide being provided, into which light guide the at least one illuminating element can be coupled.
High standards are applied to the aesthetic design of motor vehicle interiors, in particular in higher-priced motor vehicle classes, such as in luxury sedans. A sleek, modern aesthetic appearance is frequently sought, while simultaneously providing atmospheric, intense lighting.
DE 10 2011 016 420 A1 discloses an interior lighting system for a vehicle comprising at least one uncoupling region for illuminating the vehicle interior by at least one illumination device, the illumination device comprising at least one light source for producing light and at least one light guide in which the light can be coupled or is coupled, the light guide being configured to uncouple the light over the entire surface in the at least one uncoupling region and having an additional lighting system for producing an additional light, which system is also designed for illuminating the vehicle interior, the additional lighting system passing the additional light into the interior via the at least one light guide starting from a side of the at least one light guide that is remote from the vehicle interior in a light transmission region.
DE 10 2009 055 427 A1 discloses a motor vehicle inner trim part having a light source comprising a plastics injected part that has a wall, the light source being configured to emit light onto the inner side of the wall, the light source being designed such that light hitting the inner side of the wall from the light source has an intensity such that the light of the light source cannot be visually perceived through the wall, the wall comprising a region having a reduced wall thickness in which the light of the light source can be visually perceived through the wall.
However, this means that the corresponding component is structurally weak and complicated to manufacture. In addition, it is difficult to produce high-contrast, striking lighting scenarios.
Exemplary embodiments are directed to a motor vehicle trim part of the type mentioned at the outset such that a reduced aesthetic can be combined with striking lighting.
In the following, a motor vehicle trim part having a lighting system is described, the trim part comprising a screen that is permeable to light at least in portions and has a visible face, furthermore at least one illuminating element, which is arranged on the opposite side of the visible face of the screen, furthermore at least one light guide being provided into which the at least one illuminating element can be coupled and which is optically coupled to the screen.
A corresponding motor vehicle trim part may be, for example, a trim part in the motor vehicle, for example on a dashboard, a roof liner or a door trim. Other trim parts in the motor vehicle may be equipped correspondingly. When assembled, the illuminating element is arranged on the non-visible face of the motor vehicle trim part.
The at least one light guide defines a first light path, the end face of which is coupled to the screen, so that light is coupled into the light guide by the illuminating element and is uncoupled at the end face, resulting in coupling into the screen. Because the screen is permeable to light in portions, the light of the illuminating element shows through the screen. Because the light of the illuminating element is coupled in via the non-visible face of the screen, light appears on the visible face of the screen without a visible light source and with no visual break in the screen. The motor vehicle trim part can therefore be designed such that when the illuminating element is switched off, it is not possible to detect that the motor vehicle trim part has an illumination function.
Furthermore, a second light path is defined in the motor vehicle trim part, a lateral face of which light path is coupled to the screen. As a result, light can be emitted to the screen over the surface thereof, such that the screen is illuminated at least over parts of the surface thereof.
Due to the combination of the two light paths, different zones having various illumination can be arranged in the screen, for example a point or a line having relatively bright illumination that is produced by means of coupling out of the first light path at the end face, and a weaker illumination over the surface in other zones of the trim part, e.g. in the surface adjacent to the bright illumination.
According to an embodiment, the second light path can be determined by at least one second light guide. One light guide for each light path can therefore be used, as a result of which the light guides can be optimized for the relevant task.
Alternatively, it is possible, according to another embodiment, to indicate the second light path by the first light guide. This can reduce the number of necessary components.
In an embodiment, the second light path may be bent, as a result of which it is easier to arrange the illuminating element behind the visible face and to couple into the screen over the surface thereof.
In an embodiment, the second light path may be bent by means of a deflecting mirror or a prism. This can prevent bends in the light guide that potentially cause critical angles that are greater than the total reflection angles.
In an embodiment, the screen may be transparent or translucent. As a result, various illumination characteristics can be produced. The screen may consist of tinted glass or a material similar to tinted glass.
In another embodiment, a semi-transparent film may be arranged between the screen and the at least one light guide. A semi-transparent film of this kind can reduce visibility through the screen and produce specific illumination effects.
In another embodiment, the light guide may be made of a volume-dispersing material at least in part in the region of the second light path. This permits uncoupling over a surface.
In another embodiment, the light guide may be in two parts. As a result, the motor vehicle trim part may be dismountable, for example such that the screen can be dismantled, but the illuminating element does not have to be dismantled as well. This makes maintenance easier.
In another embodiment, the light guide and the screen may be attached to a support. The support makes it easier to assemble the motor vehicle trim part.
Like or analogous components are provided with like reference signs in the following for the sake of better readability.